


Blackmail

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Danger, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy is getting into a dangerous situation....
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Runway crew. Emily was her usual snappy self, Nigel was busy with the layouts, Miranda was busy firing people and Andy was trying to calm everyone by accomplishing coffee runs and rushing to get anything else she was asked to retrieve, as quickly as possible.

When Andy put down a coffee in front of Miranda and saw how stressed she was, she was surprised when she received a nod and a small smirk. From Miranda. The ice queen, who had spent the day firing people. She actually smiled at her.

They'd come a long way in the past few months. She was now Miranda's first assistant since Emily's leg was still broken and she could only work from her desk. Paris was done and dusted and Andy was glad she'd returned and Miranda hadn't fired her on that final day. And since then, they had grown a little closer.

They both felt the change, the electricity between them, but neither would act on it. They were too afraid of the consequences if they gave into it. But they would let each other know through intense looks and small smiles.

Andy stood staring at her boss as she sipped her hot coffee. She thought that the coffee was not hot at all in comparison to Miranda drinking it. Andy snapped out of her daydream as Miranda started to give her orders.

"Get me, Patrick, then call the girl's school and confirm the parent-teacher conference in three days and then go to Mr Ravitz's office and give them the budget for February." Andy was aware of how Miranda looked at her while writing her notes, her eyes devouring her curves intently. She glanced up and watched as Miranda slid her pen over her lips and leaned back. When their eyes finally met and held there was the fire again. Oh yes, it was clear they both felt it. "That's all," Miranda whispered hoarsely.

Andy nearly came on the spot but left before she blushed any more. She started her tasks. "I have Patrick," she shouted towards Miranda and listened for her taking the call before disconnecting. She made the other call to the girl's school and her mind drifted off. Flashing to images of Miranda drinking, no, almost devouring the hot coffee. She did it in the most erotic way Andy thought. Shortly after that, she made her way to Irv's office with the new budget.

She had hated the little man ever since the Paris incident. But of course, Miranda saved the day although she had hurt Nigel saving everyone's job and her own. Jacqueline could never have led Runway with such power and grace. Nigel had forgiven Miranda pretty quickly. He knew why she'd needed to do it and the fact that he got a raise after Paris made him forgive that little bit faster.

Andy reached Irv's outer office, wanting to give Nancy, his assistant, the budget so she wouldn't have to deal with him, but the desk was empty. "She must be running an errand for him," Andy thought.

She was disgusted by the fact she would now have to deal with the man. She heard him on the phone and decided to wait until he ended his call but she couldn't help but overhear some of it.

"...yes, with that plan, we'll be able to get her down from her Runway throne and she won't be able to find a single job in the United States. She'll have no choice but to go back to Great Britain and mock them." The voice quietened for a moment. "Christian, I assure you, Miranda Priestly will go down. Even if it's the last thing I do for Elias Clark."

Andy stood there in shock, her mouth hung open in disbelief. She started walking out of his office just as Nancy came in. "Oh, there you are." She breathed in relief. "Here's the budget for Mr Ravitz from Miranda. I've gotta run again. You know busy and all." Andy chuckled nervously and left as fast as she could, casting a fleeting smile at the other woman.

Nancy simply smiled believing she understood the reason for the brunette’s hasty retreat. Miranda was clearly being a handful again, and she was grateful she didn't have her as a boss. But little did she know.

When Andy entered the office, she saw Miranda was gone. "Em, where did she go? Home? She doesn't have anything scheduled. Where the hell is Miranda?" She asked leaning on her desk with both hands and taking a deep breath.

"Jesus Andy, you have got to calm down," Emily stated. "She's left for the day and you are supposed to deliver the book once it's ready. I'm leaving now you're back. Eat a cube of cheese or something, will you?" She snarled not understanding why Andy was being so unusually over the top. Emily clunked away slowly.

Andy decided not to wait for the book but head straight to Miranda's townhouse to explain everything. She grabbed her purse and called a cab. She tried to call Miranda but the call was sent to voicemail. Andy understood, from that, the editor must be with her girls. It was the one time she always declined their calls.

Andy texted Miranda quickly, knowing she wouldn't answer, but she had to try something at least. She hurried to get down and in the cab. She pressed the elevator call button a thousand times, or at least it felt like it.

"Good evening Ms Sachs. What's the rush?" Andy froze at the sight of Irv Ravitz.

Fuck. She had to stay calm.

"Good evening, Mr Ravitz. Well, you know, I'm always on duty for Miranda." Andy tried to force a smile on her face. "I have to pick something up for her." She lied, hoping he would just let her go.

"I have the budget already approved if you would like to get it?" Irv said, unusually friendly.

Andy nodded and followed him in his office. "Okay," Andy thought. "At least I won't arrive at Miranda's empty-handed."

A small niggling worry entered her mind. The whole thing was weird. Irv never approved Miranda’s. budget without trying to cut it down.

They entered Irv's office. "Please come in, I have to get it out of my safe." His safe was a big room attached to his office where he kept all his files and documents. Andy stalled and Irv noticed immediately. 

"Please Ms Sachs, come in. I bet you've never seen a safe this big, have you?" Andy shook her head and stepped closer. From the corner of her eye, spotted Christian and turned towards him, her back to Irv. She was confused. "Why the fuck is he here?" She thought.

Suddenly, she felt pain explode in her head and everything went black.

"Miranda girl won't ruin our plans now." Christian hissed at Irv, who was proudly smirking.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Miranda checked her cell and spotted one missed call from Andrea and some text messages. She set the phone aside. Whatever her assistant needed could wait until she arrived with the book.

"Mom it's your turn," Cassidy said.

Miranda smiled at her daughters and she continued their game of monopoly.

**xxx**

Matthew from the art department brought the book and was surprised that no assistant was there waiting for him. He decided to call Andy and ask who was taking the book to Miranda. When he got no answer, he tried Emily's number.

"Matthew? Bloody hell, it's 10 o'clock. What do you want?" Emily hissed.

"I'm sorry Em. But I was wondering who is delivering the book tonight? It looks like everyone's gone and I tried Andy but can't reach her." Matthew explained. "I thought I should tell you because I'm sure you don't want to get fired over this?"

"Are you kidding me? That bloody cow! Where the hell has that size six cow gone now? Uugh. I love my job. Okay, I'll deliver the book, just leave it with security and I'll grab it from them." Emily didn't even let him answer and hung up.

**xxx**

Andy woke up in a dark room and needed a minute to figure out what had happened and where she was. She knew she was lying in a pool of her blood. Raising her hand, she touched her head and felt the bump. It wasn't too bad but her head hurt like hell.

She stayed quiet and tried to listen out for Irv or Christian but everything was quiet. They had led her into this trap which meant Irv must have seen her when she brought the budget for Miranda. _ "Son of a bitch." _ She thought.

Everything was dark and she tried to look for her purse and found only emptiness. She figured they took it when she couldn't find it. "Fuck..." She whispered.

**xxx**

Emily finally got the book and was on her way with Roy and the dry cleaning to Miranda's townhouse. She was quite a bit more than annoyed since her leg was still in a cast getting around was still a big ordeal for her.

Roy helped her out and carried the book and the dry cleaning as she fought with the door. Once inside, he put everything down where Emily instructed. She was stood by the door waiting for him when she saw Miranda descending the stairs and swallowed nervously.

Miranda's glare was deadly. "Roy, why are you and Emily delivering the book?" She asked in an icy whisper.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I helped Ms Charlton to deliver the book and dry cleaning since she isn't able to carry it all. Have a good evening." He nodded to Miranda. "I'll wait in the car, Ms Charlton." He offered.

Miranda held Emily's eyes, her own demanding an explanation.

Emily swallowed nervously again. "Erm...well, Matthew couldn't find and reach Six..." Miranda's eyes turned even colder at the use of the nickname. "...uh, I mean Andrea, so he informed me and I jumped in." She explained. She swore she would make Andy pay for this.

"And where, Emily, pray do tell, is my first assistant?" Miranda hissed coming down one step at a time appearing like a lion about to jump its prey.

"I...I uh...don't know." Emily whimpered fearfully.  _ "Andy is so dead." _ Her mind whispered. 

"Call her and get her here?" Miranda demanded.

"Right now?" Emily asked helplessly.

"No, next week. Of course, now. Do not disappoint me, Emily." Miranda glared at her as she grabbed the book and moved to the study. She began to look through it while Emily followed her, dialling Andy's number.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered, but it sounded distorted, like a computer voice. "Who is this?"

"I am Miranda Priestly's second assistant, trying to reach Andrea Sachs," Emily stated.

"You should listen closely, British chick." Emily heard that and knew her face would be showing her shock. She moved quickly to put her phone on speaker needing Miranda to listen.

**xxx**

Miranda looked up at Emily and raised an eyebrow inquisitive.

"If you want to see Ms Sachs again you should tell your boss to step down from her throne at Runway." The disembodied voice said.

"Who are you and where is Andy?" Emily started shaking and Miranda was in a major state of shock from the words.

There was a harsh bark of laughter. "As if I'm going to tell you that. Once Miranda's stepped down, I'll set her free, unharmed." There was a pause. "Almost. I recommend no police or she'll end up in the Hudson River." The voice stated menacingly.

Miranda gasped thinking her Andrea had been harmed already. Tears sprang into her eyes as the phone clicked and silence filled the room. The person holding Andrea had hung up.

Miranda started to shake but remembering the call she'd received from Andrea just a few hours before, she rushed to get her phone, brushing past Emily who just stood there dumbstruck and in total shock of what was happening. Miranda came back with the phone looking furious.

"Miranda, don't you think we should call the cops?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"No!" Miranda looked at the phone call and saw she got a text message too right after the missed call.

**_— Miranda, I'm coming to the townhouse. We have to talk. Irv and Christian are up to something. —_ **

Miranda gasped. She knew it. That sleazeball Irv and Christian, the fucking slut, Thompson. She suddenly felt sick. Her Andrea was in danger but she would do everything in her power to save her.

"What are we going to do Miranda?" Emily asked still shocked and not giving a fuck that you should never ask Miranda anything.

**xxx**

Andy was sitting in the safe room with her head pounding. She was so scared but she had to get her act together and not freak out.

Suddenly, she heard something in Irv's office. "HELLOOOOO?" She screamed. But nothing. She was sure she heard someone. Maybe the cleaning staff. 

Or security. But fuck it could also be Irv or Christian.

"Hello?" She heard a woman's voice. "Is someone in there?" The voice asked.

Now Andy knew. It was Nancy. She must have forgotten something. "YES, IT'S ME, ANDY SACHS. GET ME OUT, PLEASE NANCY."

"Oh my god, how did you get in there? I don't have the key and the combination Andy. I'll call my boss to get it." Nancy sounded flustered.

"NOOOO, DONT CALL IRV. CALL MIRANDA AND TELL HER IM LOCKED IN HERE."

"Okay, Andy. Can I ask what happened?" Nancy asked while searching for her phone.

"Irv caught me overhearing his plan to bring Miranda down and he and Christian knocked me out and locked me in here. Please, just call Miranda." Andy begged.

"Fuck! I'm ringing her right now." Nancy said, breathing heavily.

**xxx**

Miranda answered the call on the first ring. "Yes? Nancy?" She asked.

"You know my name? oh, fuck...sorry...uh, you won't believe this Miranda..." Nancy exhaled.

"I think I will. Do you by any chance know where my first assistant is?" Miranda pinched her nose and hoped for the best.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm at the office and..." Suddenly Miranda heard a gasp and the line went dead.

All Miranda could hear was the beeping tone.

Fuck!

Miranda looked at Emily with concern. She needed a plan and fast.

**xxx**

Nancy was dragged into the safe and dumped next to Andy. She was unconscious and Andy could see blood seeping from the side of the other woman's head. 

When the gun was aimed at her, she scooted back into the corner and started to cry.

"Well, this is too bad, Anh-drey-ah." Christian drawled her name mockingly. "Once your frumpy old bitch of a boss shows up, which I'm sure she will, I'll blow her brains away. And with the money Irv has promised me, I'll be off to the Bahamas in no time." He grinned down at her smugly.

He nudged Nancy with his foot to see if she was still breathing. He had hit her head pretty badly but she was breathing. Andy was relieved to see the woman's chest rise and fall. 

"I really should just kill you right now but I'm going to need something to put a bit of extra pressure on Miranda, and you'll be just the trick." Christian leaned in. "I think she wants to fuck you, Miranda girl. She looks at you that way, you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you want her too." He leered at her. "Maybe I just need to show you what a real man can do? What a good fuck is, eh Andy baby? That frumpy old bitch surely can't give you what I can." Christian whispered as he bent over to Andy. He caressed her cheek with his gun.

Andy pulled her head away from his touch quickly. Her breathing was growing more erratic by the second as her fear became so huge that she wasn't able to talk at all. Christian pressed his lips forcibly against hers and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Andy was disgusted and gagged at his sudden roughness and invasion.

Christian pulled back at the gagging sound and slapped her. "You filthy bitch." He stood back up and pointed the gun at her once again.

"Leave her alone." A female voice said calmly.

**xxx**

"Andrea and Nancy do not have anything to do with what you want from me," Miranda stated, standing in the doorway to the safe confidently. She eyed both assistants quickly and saw they had both been hurt. This made it hard for her to stay calm but needing to protect them, she would do whatever was required of her. Once she saw the gun she stepped back and held her hands high.

"Christian, don't do anything you will regret. Whatever you want, I will give to you." Miranda advised as she walked backwards and straight into someone. She felt a hard metal object poking her in the back and was sure it was another gun.

"Finally, the dragon is giving up and willing to do as we say." Irv gloated, pushing her forward.

"Go sit next to your girlfriend. We need to wait for my guy to deliver my money so I can leave after I killed you all." Christian hissed, waving the gun towards Andy.

"Aww, now you told them and ruined all the fun of the lovely surprise we have in store for them," Irv muttered petulantly as he pushed Miranda so hard, she tripped and fell on to her knees.

Miranda was on all fours, wincing in pain as she crawled the rest of the distance towards Andrea. She looked up at the younger woman's tear-stained face which expressed her increasing fear, especially after hearing they would be killed soon. As she turned and sat close to Andrea on the floor in the little safe room, she moved to sit next to her. "Stay calm." She whispered.

**xxx**

Andy grabbed Miranda's hand. She was happy she wasn't alone anymore. But she didn't want the woman she secretly loved, in such a situation with her.

"Aww, look at how they are holding hands, Irv," Christian said, laughing viciously.

"You will sign this contract right here, Miranda," Irv said giving her a pen and the papers. "It says, you step back from your position as editor in chief, that you won't work for any Elias Clark publications and that you won't seek any compensation for the early termination of your contract." He grinned smugly.

Andy gasped and Miranda looked like she wanted to throw up. She grabbed the papers and signed whatever she had to, clearly not wanting to piss them off any further.

Christians phone went off and he left the little safe room.

"Good girl," Irv said as he reached for the signed contract and held it close to his chest as if holding the crown jewels. Miranda frowned up at him and closed her eyes in defeat. Andy squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I guess Christian's money's here. You can say goodbye to each other now." Irv said as he turned back and stepped into his office.

"Miranda, I'm so scared. I wish I had a plan or a way out. I'm so sorry." Andy said as she began to cry again.

"My Bobbsey's..." Miranda hiccupped as she held onto Andy. "Andrea, promise me if you survive this, you'll tell my babies I love them."

Andy whimpered. "I promise."

"And in the spirit of honesty, Andrea, if we don't make it...darling, I love you. I have for a while now." Miranda said sobbing as well.

"You do?" Andy said giving her a small hint of a smile between her tears. "Miranda, I love you too. God, I hate stupid Irv. I now know the love of my life has feelings for me and that stupid jackass wants to kill us." She whispered, not wanting to be heard by the two men who were talking loudly out in the office. Andy hugged Miranda tightly. "You feel so good. It feels so good being in your arms. I wish I had known earlier." She hiccupped in the crook of Miranda's neck.

"Darling..." Miranda pulled back and kissed her.

Andy returned the kiss while she still had the chance.

**xxx**

"I'm glad you know of my feelings now," Miranda stated, pulling back and letting her fingers moving through Andrea's hair while she inspected the wound on her head with concern.

When a gunshot rang out, Miranda kicked off her heels and stood to peer out into the office. She saw Irv holding the gun in his shaking hand, while Christian was laying on the floor with a gaping wound in his stomach, holding a bag filled with money. Christian was gasping for air as Irv realised what he'd just done.

Miranda thought about taking the chance to bear down Irv in his shock until she heard his diabolical laughter. "You seriously thought you could leave with my money?" He paused, cocking his head to one side as if listening. "If I were you, Miranda, I'd sit back down or you end up like this sleazeball here." He said, turning his head to glance at her.

Miranda found she couldn't move, she was so shocked by the image in front of her, but when Irv pointed the gun at her, her eyes widened and she slowly padded backwards, holding her hands before her placatingly. "Calm down, I'll..." She took a shuddering breath. "...I'll sit back down now." She whispered with a shaky voice.

Andrea took her hand and she helped her down next to her before hugging her tightly against her. "Don't do that again. God, I don't want it to end like this, Miranda." She sobbed into her neck.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miranda was pale and looked sick to her stomach which had Andy concerned.

"Oh God, I think I have to throw up," Miranda whispered weakly.

"It's okay, I'm here," Andy stated. She looked around to find something that could be used if Miranda had to throw up but found nothing. She ran her hand in circles on Miranda's back soothingly. "Just put your head between your knees and take a couple of deep breaths, okay? 

I'm sure it's an anxiety attack. It's no wonder in these circumstances." She muttered as Miranda followed her instructions.

From the corner of her eye, Andy noticed Nancy was stirring. She looked towards Irv and heard him thundering around his office as he muttered to himself. She quietly crawled over to the prone woman and leaned over her. "Nancy, if you hear me, stay put and pretend you're still unconscious. Irv has a gun." She whispered quickly before crawling back to Miranda's side. 

She saw Nancy opening her eyes and gave the woman a nod. Nancy's eyes closed and she lay still.

"Are you feeling better, love?" Andy asked seriously worried about the editor.

"I don't know. I feel so fucking helpless." Miranda whimpered as a single tear trailed down her face.

Andy wiped it away with her thumb and kissed her lightly. She pulled back and hugged her. "I wish I knew what to say or do but..." Andy stalled and pulled back, checking the door to see if Irv was coming back. 

Realising he seemed to be on the phone, she crawled over to Nancy quietly.

"It's me again..." Andy saw the woman was unconscious again. "Fuck." She glanced down at her body and spotted the phone. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed it and moved back to her position beside Miranda.

She turned her back, protecting the phone from sight if Its returned, and put it on silent to make sure it didn't make any noise. She opened the messages and started typing a text to Emily.

\-  _ Em, this is Andy we are at Irv's office in his safe room. He killed Christian and we are next. Miranda and Nancy are with me. Send help but under no circumstances come here yourself. He has a gun. _ -

She sent the message and hoped for the best. a few minutes later the screen lighting up caught her attention and she read the reply quickly.

_ \- Andy, I'm with the police they know about the situation. Stay put and don't get caught with the phone. Don't worry, we will get you out of there _ . -

She showed Miranda the messages and she grabbed the phone.

_ \- This is Miranda. In any case please tell my Bobbsey's I love them. And let the world know that I love Andrea Sachs. - _

Andy read the message as it was typed, over Miranda's shoulder and as she hit send Andy felt the tears forming in her eyes. "It'll be fine, Miranda," Andy tried to reassure, squeezing her hand.

She put the phone underneath her shirt and stuck it in the waistband of her pants.

xxx

Miranda found herself whimpering when she saw Irv dragging Christian's body inside the safe and automatically scooted closer to Andrea.

"I've got you," Andrea said, holding her tightly.

"How can you be so brave right now. You seem to know exactly what to say or do." Miranda whispered hoping Irv couldn't hear over the scraping of Christians body on the floor as he was dragged into position next to Nancy.

Andrea was staring at his blood trail looking like she wanted to be sick and Miranda prayed to the universe, God and whatever else may be up there, that help was on the way.

When Irv was done and moving from the safe once more, he looked at them where they sat holding each other. "You are fucking pathetic, Miranda." He sneered. "So is your assistant. But you don't have to worry, I'll end your misery soon enough."

He walked out of the safe and went down as someone hit him over the head hard. A gunshot rang out and then everything was silent except for a man's low groans.

When Andrea made to crawl out of the safe to see what had happened, Miranda held her back. "No, I will go check. You stay put, you have been brave enough." She whispered.

She made her way silently towards the safe door and peering out carefully saw Irv was unconscious. She rushed to kick his gun away and spotted Roy, hunched over on his knees clutching his stomach, clearly having hit by the gunshot.

"Roy, oh my God." Miranda rushed over. "Andrea quick, we are safe."

Andrea dashed towards Miranda and Roy as Miranda tried to stop him from moving.

"Damn!" The words were hissed through clenched teeth. "That's gonna leave some bad bruising." 

Roy fumbled with his jacket and they saw he wore a bulletproof vest.

"Roy thank God you are alright. You saved us." Miranda finally allowed him to stand and hugged him fiercely and he reciprocated the enthusiastic embrace as a blush rose over his clean-shaven cheeks.

"Uhm guys, a little help over here," Andreas voice once again held fear and Miranda pulled herself free from Roy and turned.

What she saw made her blood run cold and she stood, momentarily shocked as Andrea's eyes met hers and she saw the fear and panic held in their depths. Irv was awake and up on his feet and he now held the gun to her Andreas's head.

"No fucking way," Miranda spat.

Taking Irv unaware, she charged towards him and using her full body weight, pushed the arm holding the gun upwards. Another gunshot rang out and plaster and dust settled around them and she pulled the brunette away from him, pushing her forcibly towards Roy who caught her with ease.

She pushed him again with all her strength until he hit the nearest wall and pounded his arm against it so many times that he had no choice but to finally let go of the gun.

It fell to the ground and at that moment the NYPD swat team rushed into the office and helped Miranda. One officer led to Andy and Roy as another officer bagged the gun as evidence. Two others held Irv as he struggled and put him in handcuffs.

"Wow ladies, you've been so brave," Roy muttered.

"How are you even here Roy? It's not like you're an undercover cop." Andrea asked as she held her close again.

"Well, actually I am." Roy blushed again. "I've been working as an undercover cop for a long time. We wanted to get that bastard a lot sooner than we did and I apologise for having put you in any danger. We simply couldn't act earlier." He sighed. "We didn't know he was working with Christian Thompson until Paris and we wanted to get them both, but at least we have one of them alive. He'll fester in prison for a very long time."

"Why did you have him on your radar in the first place? Clearly, none of this was part of his plan or you would not have put Miranda in any danger," 

Andrea demanded her answers knowing she would also want to hear them.

"Well, we had him being watched due to a suspicion that he was laundering money. Which we got evidence of today after he made some illegal money transfers, the money used to buy out Christian. He will be charged for murder now and with all the other charges, we likely won't see him again." Roy explained. "What about Nancy? Is she alive?" He asked.

Andrea looked at her then Roy and shrugged and they watched as he stepped into the safe and knelt beside her and checked her pulse.

"She's alive, just unconscious," Roy called out. "Nancy you're safe. Can you hear me?"

She led Andrea back towards the safe to see for herself that everything was alright and watched as the woman's eyes fluttered open. She felt the same relief flowing from Andrea that she felt.

The sight of Christian's body made Miranda sick to her stomachs and she watched as Andrea swallowed and tears formed in her eyes as she turned away from the dead man.

xxx

"Nancy, I want you to only look at me. I'm detective Roy Jackson of the NYPD, maybe you recognise me as Miranda's driver. I'm here to tell you you're safe, the Paramedics are on the way to get you to a hospital where they will check on you. Are you hurt?"

"Roy...my head. Miranda and Andy...I... I heard the gun..." Nancy stuttered.

"Nancy we are here, we're fine," Andy reassured the woman. "I promise."

Miranda pulled her close and kissed her.

"Thank God you are both okay, darling. How is your head?" Miranda's eyes suddenly went wide. 

"My Bobbsey's, I must call them," she panicked.

Andy caressed her and gave her Nancy's phone she still had hidden under her shirt.

"Here use this, I'm sure they will take it as evidence pretty soon and question us. And my head is okay. It hurts a bit but I'm sure it'll be alright." She answered as Miranda dialled the number.

"Well make sure the paramedics check it out and take you to the hospital," Miranda said as she waited for her children to answer. She smiled at Andy and she could see how relieved she was. "Caroline? Is your sister there? Put her on the phone, I need to hear your voices..." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Andy squeezed her hand and kissed it before suddenly swaying and falling into a dead faint at Miranda's feet.

  
  


TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh, shit! Bobbsey's, I'll call you back. I am fine but Andrea has collapsed. I need to take care of her. I love you." she told them before disconnecting the call to kneel where Andrea had fallen.

She landed on her bruised knees and winced as she picked up Andrea's hand.

"Please, Andrea, wake up for me. Andrea, darling? Andy...baby?" She was willing to try everything to bring the woman around, even the ridiculous nickname she hated.

"Uugh…" Andrea groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She licked her lips and as tried to speak but words didn't come. After a few moments, she finally found her voice. "No one will believe you called me baby," She smirked up at her.

"I will, Andy. I heard it all." Roy grinned at them.

"I liked you better when you were still my driver and not an undercover cop with a big mouth, Roy," Miranda stated pretending to be annoyed but failing as she smirked.

xxx

Andy sat up and hugged her. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I felt so light-headed suddenly. I think all this has been a bit too much." She rubbed the side of her head, having hit it a second time when she'd fallen.

"We will make sure you get checked out in the hospital." Miranda looked around as the paramedics carried Nancy out. Others came to check on Christian and checked his pulse. They confirmed that he was dead before moving towards Andy and Miranda.

"Miss, my name is Mary. I will make sure you are okay and take you to the hospital if necessary." The paramedic advised as she started checking Andy's pulse. She flicked a small torch on and checked her eyes watching for the usual changes.

"She just passed out, smacking her pretty little head and she was also hit the head by that sleazeball over there in handcuffs," Miranda explained.

"We'll have to do a CT scan at the hospital to make sure you do are not injured any more than the outer wounds," Mary said as she cleaned the wound and put a band-aid on it. "Ma'am, are you hurt as well?" Mary asked Miranda.

"No, I've just bruised my knees, that's all," Miranda said.

Andy smiled at the editor's famous phrase and caressed Miranda's cheek. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt any more than that." She whispered.

Miranda blushed and looked pointedly at Mary and Andy understood. She pulled back unwilling to embarrass Miranda in front of anyone. When she stood, Mary led her to the gurney.

"Will you be accompanied by your..." Mary trailed off and looked back at Miranda.

"She's my boss and no, she won't come. She will go home to her children." Andy explained. She was hurt by the rejection Miranda had given her just seconds before and looked away. When Mary and her colleague started to roll her out, Andy started to mumble. "Tell the world I love her...my ass..." She knew she wasn't nearly good enough for her rich, powerful, successful and stunningly beautiful boss.

It was why she hadn't tried anything. Deep down she'd known she would just end up embarrassing Miranda in front of people.

The declaration of love must have simply been due to the fact they were being held hostage and thought they would die. Tears rolled down her eyes.

Once they were downstairs and out of the building she was put into the ambulance and they were about to close the door when they heard Roy. "Hold up."

Mary waited and saw he wasn't alone. He ran towards the ambulance and Miranda was behind him trying to walk as fast as her sore knees would allow.

"Someone's coming with you. Plus, if your anything like my wife, you'll need your purse with your things." Roy explained.

Andy smiled at him. "Thank you, are you coming, Roy?" She asked, smiling through her tears.

He shook his head and she saw Miranda arriving and pushing him aside.

"Let me get to her." She held her Prada heels in her hand and got in the inside she dropped her shoes and almost attacked Andy. "Oh Andrea, I'm sorry for letting you go like that." She took her head in her hands and kissed the life out of her. "I was so stupid. I love you. And everyone should know." Miranda said breathlessly as she kissed her once more.

Roy chuckled and shook his head as the doors to the ambulance closed.

"But Miranda, am I ever going to be enough? I mean what do I have to offer you and your children? I'm a kid from the Midwest, who wants to be a journalist." Andy said as her head dropped to her chest.

"You are so much more, Andrea. Don't you see? You make me laugh even when I want to fire every person at Runway. You know what I want before I even know it. You have the biggest heart and the brightest smile. And hell, you look so stunning in couture." Miranda said trying to reassure the brunette. 

"I have asked myself the same though. Seriously, what would a vibrant young woman want with a 40 something-year-old with two children, emotional baggage, the work schedule from hell and, according to her ex-husband's, being frumpy and bitchy?" Miranda asked, smiling at her a little sadly.

Andy smiled at her brightly and put her hands over Miranda's on her face. She snuggled into her palms. "Miranda you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I happen to love your little munchkins too. As your assistant, I can arrange things on your schedule to put in a little private time in place. And as for the frumpy part, I don't believe for one second that Miranda Priestley is frumpy. I believe if she's treated right and loved well enough and given the utmost respect, she anything but frumpy." She whispered seductively as she turned her head and kissed Miranda's palm.

When Mary cleared her throat, they realised that they weren't alone in the ambulance. They both chuckled and blushed.

Miranda kissed her cheek and when she leaned in and her ear was close to Andy's lips she started to whisper. "I can't wait to show you how much I love you physically. I want to do so many things to you."

Miranda gasped and blushed some more. She cleared her throat and pulled back. "I'm sure we can arrange that," She said, licking her lips. "For now, I just want to make sure you are alright," She said caressing Andy's hand.

TBC

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You will most likely dose off, Andy. I've given you some pretty strong painkillers." Mary said as they arrived at the hospital. She exited the ambulance with practised ease and reported to the doctors at the ER.

Miranda stayed beside Andrea the whole time as she was processed through the ER and settled into a cubicle for further checks.

"I think I need to rest a bit," Andrea said holding her head scooting down more on the gurney.

"Of course, darling. I will talk to the doctors when they come for you. Now rest, lovely." Miranda cooed.

Andrea smiled goofily. "Lovely? I like it." She slurred and drifted slowly off to sleep while Miranda continued to caress her hand.

A nurse came to give the young woman an update.

"Oh, you can tell me," Miranda stated. "Are you allowed to tell me anything?" She asked seeing the nurse was unsure.

"Let me check Andy's file." The nurse said flipping through it. "Well, usually I would check your ID because a Miranda Priestly is on her emergency contacts, and you and a Nigel are the only ones who should get information. But since I know you from Runway...I'm such a fan...it should be okay." The nurse beamed at Miranda, and she surprisingly smiled. 

"Since she's sleeping which is the absolute best thing for her right now, we'll wait to take her to radiology. Once she's awake we'll do MRI and EEG scans to check if there's any brain damage or bleeding. Otherwise, her vitals are stable and...actually, despite everything, they're very good...and there's no sign of any internal bleeding, otherwise, we'd do it right away. The only thing is, her insurance doesn't cover an MRI." The nurse said.

Miranda stepped in right away. "I'll cover it all. No matter what. Will she need to stay? If so, can we get a private room? I don't want to be seen right now." She admitted with a sigh. She was exhausted from the events of the night.

"I understand. Should I arrange it and bill it all on your expense?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. That's all," Miranda breathed. She stood beside the bed, holding Andy's hand and running her thumb across it.

The nurse pushed a chair towards her before leaving to arrange for them to be transported to a nearby private room.

Miranda sighed as she sat down next to Andrea who seemed to have settled into a more comfortable position now she was lying in bed and not on a gurney.

"If you're embarrassed you can just leave, Miranda," Andrea whispered, fresh tears streaming down from under her closed eyes, she snatched her hand away and turned away from her.

"Whatever do you mean?" Miranda asked, shocked. She hadn't realised Andy was awake, plus she didn't know what was going on.

"I don't want to be seen right now…" Andy mimicked. "Meaning with me, so just leave. Oh, and before you fuck off, just so you know, I'm not paying anything from this damned hospital bill since it's your fault I am in this situation."

"Andrea...I don't...what's gotten into you?" Miranda asked, pulling back and standing up. She walked away from the bed and turned toward the window.

Was it her fault?

It could be. They'd wanted her after all. Once realising she was the one who had brought Andrea into this situation, she started to cry silently, unwilling to let the brunette see her pain.

"I guess you're right, Andrea," Miranda said as she stepped towards the door. "I apologise." She whispered before leaving quickly.

Once outside, she dragged herself to the bathroom before she started to sob louder. She slid down at the nearest wall as she broke down entirely.

The nurse came into the bathroom and found her on the floor. Curled up in a ball, her knees tucked under her chin while she hiccupped and mumbled about everything being her fault.

"Miranda?" The soft voice caught her attention. "Hey, it's me, Krissi, from before. It will be alright. Please, Miranda, will you look at me?" Miranda raised her head slightly and Krissi gave her a little smile. "I just came from Andy's room and I'm sure she didn't mean it. It's going to be okay, Miranda. You both suffered extreme trauma tonight and I think you both need help to overcome this. Please, don't leave her now." Krissi pleaded. "You mustn't part in such a way."

"What would you know?" Miranda husked.

"I've seen these type of scenarios multiple times. I sent our on-duty psych to speak to Andy. They're expecting you so you can both talk and maybe schedule some follow up appointments if you feel they are necessary."

Miranda nodded and stood up on shaky legs. Suddenly realising she had been sat on the floor of a hospital bathroom, she shuddered and washed her hands. She checked herself over in the mirror and was shocked. She looked exhausted and sick.

_ "Maybe the nurse is right." _ She thought to herself.

"Well, I should go to them, if I am expected," Miranda said.

She took her time walking back to Andrea's room and Krissi followed to make sure she went. She hesitated momentarily before pressing down the handle but entered the room.

Krissi was relieved. Reading what they'd been through in Andy's file made her heart clench.

xxx

"... then he got arrested and they brought me here," Andy stated as Miranda entered the room. "Miranda?" Andy said, relief washing through her causing her to start sobbing heavily. "I was so mean. It's not your fault. It's not. I was...I'm so sorry, lovely. God, you look so sad. I made you sad. Please, will you come here so I can hug you?" She sobbed desperately. She wanted Miranda to forgive her.

Miranda smiled weakly at her and moved to hug her immediately. "I'm so sorry, my angel. You were right though. It was all my fault." She said as she clung to Andy.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how I can take it back. I just want to take it back." Andy sobbed.

"It's really good you can be so open and honest with each other. Miranda, you cannot assign all the blame upon yourself for the situation this evening. Neither of you is at fault. Andy, I'm proud of you for apologising. Now, I may be wrong but it seems like there's a more intimate relationship than that of boss and assistant." The psychologist said.

Miranda pulled back and looked at the woman. "I love this woman. And I'll do everything it takes to overcome this and make up for it all." She said seriously.

"Look at me, Miranda. There's no making up to do. We will work through this together, okay? What happened today was a lot to take in, but it will get better. Saying that, I don't think a little help, in the beginning, would be too bad." Andy said, snuggling closer to Miranda.

"You're right, my darling. It's going to be a long road to overcoming these events, but I think we can work through them. We have our love now and believe me, I don't want to hide it." Miranda leaned in and kissed her fiercely.

The psychologist took her cue and got up.

"Here's my card and a list with local therapists. If there's anything I can do let Krissi know. I'm on call for the next four hours," She smiled at the couple sweetly.

Andy grinned at her and nodded as she left.

xxx

It was a hard few weeks dealing with everything from making statements to the police, Miranda going back to work and Andy finding a new job.

They both attended Christian's funeral to try and get some closure and they both attended Irv's initial court appearances and faced the dirtbag. Nancy decided not to attend, instead, she left New York and moved back to her parents for support.

Irv eventually got sentenced to life imprisonment and both women were relieved he would never be free to come after them again.

They tried to go back to normal and both fought hard for it. They fought each other at times too but found themselves quick to apologise.

Eventually, during one night spent at the townhouse with the twins, they both felt they'd made it. They were ready for their future, together.

It had been a random and silly evening and now, at nearly 1 am, they found themselves dancing in the darkened living room to no music but with a whole lot of laughter in their hearts…

The End

Thank you all readers for your consistency, your lovely comments and your patience 🙏🏼😘 i appreciate it very much ❤️ 


End file.
